


Kurotsuki Fluff Week 2018

by rocketjams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kurotsuki fluff week, M/M, More characters to be added, Multiple One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketjams/pseuds/rocketjams
Summary: Multiple kurotsuki one-shots, all with a different fluffy theme.





	1. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Scarf Sharing, Firsts, Childhood Friends
> 
> Kei’s health has never been the strongest especially during the winter months so he often wasn't allowed to be play in the snow. But after meeting a very playful Kuroo, he might finally get his chance.

“Are you sure you’ll make it home alright by yourself?” Akiteru repeated through the phone. “I can have someone take over cleaning duties for me.”

"I'm fine." Kei repeated for the thousandth time. "It's only a twenty minute walk."

Akiteru sighed through the phone, though a part of him knew his younger brother would be fine he also couldn't ignore that fact that Kei's health had never been the strongest. "Okay, do you have your jacket?"

"Yes."

"Gloves."

"Yes."

"Beanie?"

"Yes?"

"Ear muffs-"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I got everything!" Kei exclaimed through the phone. "I'ma going to be fine."

Sighing once more Akiteru finally relented, "Alright, Alright. Just make sure you go home right away. Don't stop anywhere and absolutely no playing around okay?"

"Okay Brother." Kei said right before hanging up. Stuffing his phone in his bag, Kei ran over to the his classroom window and stared at the lightly falling snow in admiration. Growing up he would often get sick a lot, especially in the winter. So as a result his parents didn't let him play outside much during the colder season. And they would often pick him up from and take him to school just to avoid him being outside as much as possible. But today for the first time in his eleven years of life, Kei was going to walk himself home. With his parents caught up with work and his brother stuck on cleaning duty at the high school, they had no choice but to let him.

Quickly putting on his jacket, gloves, beanie, and ear muffs, the small boy glance one last time at the window, excitement practically bubbling up within him. Running out the classroom and down the stairs, Kei stopped just a few feet in front of the school's main entrance. The outside snow once again visible. Taking slow and steady steps towards the door, Kei felt his heart beating faster and faster. Pushing open the door and walking outside, Kei stared up at the sky in complete and utter amazement. Holding out his hand, he watched as the small snowflakes fell into his palm before melting away seconds later. A smiles making its way onto his face. Looking up he watched as a single, slightly larger snowflake fell; landing just on the tip of his nose before slipping to the side of his cheek. Giggling he wipes it from his face, scrunching his nose as the fuzzy material of his gloves makes contact with his skin.

Opening his arms out wide, he twirls around once before running towards the school gate. Laughter flowing from his lips the entire time. Stopping at the gate he takes a look around at the snow filled streets, it was endless, a blanket of white covering the streets, cars and everything else.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight, Kei turned right and began making his way home. Quietly marveling at the falling snow with each turn. Taking deep breath at every stop sign and crossing; he always did like the cold air. To him it was not just refreshing but invigorating.

"Tsukishima-kun!" A voice called out, from a distance. Kei's eyes darted around the surrounding areas searching for the source until landing an particularly dark head of hair. One which stood out immensely against the white of the snow. As the dark haired boy grew closer, his face came into view and Kei's lips parted a bit in shock.

"Kuroo-kun? What are you doing here?" Kei asked, surprised to see one of his classmates.

"I was playing in the snow."

"Playing?"

"Yeah, but it's not very fun playing by myself."

"Why are you by yourself? Where's Kenma-kun?" Kei asked referencing the smaller boy that would often accompanied Kuroo.

Kuroo kicked the snow as he crossed his arms, "At home. He said he doesn't like the snow. That it's too cold or something."

"Oh."

"Do you like the snow Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima hesitated to respond, while him and Kuroo we're classmates they didn't talk to each other often. In fact, this had to be their first time really talking to each other outside of school. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Great! Then you can play with me!" Kuroo exclaimed, grabbing Kei's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction.

"What?! Me?!"

"Yeah, come on it will be fun."

 _"Absolutely no playing around."_ Akiteru's voice echoed in Kei's head, causing him to pull his hand free. "Wait, Kuroo-kun! I can't."

Kuroo came to a stop and turned to Tsukishima's with a dumbfounded look in his eyes, "But why?"

"Because I can't. I'll get sick."

"No you won't, it's just snow." Kuroo stated simply.

"Yes I can. Mom said my body isn't good with the cold."

"But your wearing you jacket, won't it be fine?"

Kei shook his head, "I have to go home."

Turning on his heel Kei started back in the direction of his home.

"Wait!" Kuroo called out, running after Kei. Grabbing his classmates hand once more, "I got something that can help."

Kei watched curiously as Kuroo unraveled the bright red scarf from around his neck, before setting it atop Kei's shoulders.

"What's this?" Kei asked grabbing hold of a part of the scarf.

"My grandmother made it for me," Kuroo explained. "She said it was to always keep me warm. But if you wear it, it'll keep you warm and the cold can't make you sick. Then you can play with me."

Kei opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. Still holding a piece if the scarf in his hand, adjust it around his neck, bringing it just up over his nose. Kuroo wasn't lying, it was warm.

"I can also help you." Kuroo continued.

Kei looked at the dark haired boy bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Holding out his hand, Kuroo caught a few snowflakes in his palm. "Like these. By themselves they melt away pretty fast and you can crush them super easily."

"Okay."

"But," Kuroo started as he picked up a handful of snow in his hand. Packing it together as he stepped a few feet away from Kei. "But if you put them together, there stronger."

The blonde boy had little time to react as the round ball of snow came hurtling towards him. Landing on the side eif his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"See," Kuroo said as he picked up another handful of snow. "They're stronger together. So if we're together we're stronger."

Now aware what he was doing, Kei was able to dodge the next snowball thrown at him, this time a small giggle slipping through his lips.

Picking up his own handful of snow, he packed it firmly before throwing it at Kuroo. Laughing even more as it landed on Kuroo's shoulder.

"That's it game on!" Kuroo exclaimed as he threw another snowball.

"You started it!" Kei giggled as he hid behind a nearby bench.

Kei had never been in a snowball fight before but one thing was for sure, it was a lot of fun.

The two boys would go on to play, until the day's light began to fade. Finally collapsing on the floor next to one another once they were too tired to throw another one.

"That was," Kei spoke between breaths. "Awesome."

"I told you!" Kuroo said, trying to catching his breath. Both boys laughing aloud until a single voice cut them off.

"Kei!" Jumping up at the sound of his brothers voice, Kei called out in response. "Brother?!"

Akiteru soon appeared with a distraught look on his face, "Where were you?! Mom and Dad have been worried sick-"

"Brother I-"

"We all thought something happened to you. I thought I said to go home righ-"

"Brother!" Kei exclaimed. "I'm okay! I was with Kuroo."

"Kuroo?"

"Yeah he's my friend."

Kuroo's ears perked up at the word _friend_ , his already wide smile deepening.

"Well that's great and all but we really need to go home. Mom and Dad are really worried." Akiteru explained as he grabbed Kei's wrist pulling him in the direction of their house.

Kei looked back, waving at Kuroo as the distance between them grew. Reaching the street corner, Kei looked down to realize he was still wearing Kuroo's scarf. Calling out for the dark haired boy, Kei waved the scarf in the air. "I forgot to give it back to you!"

Kuroo laughed as he waved both his hands in the air, "It's okay! You can borrow it! Just bring it to school tomorrow!"

Kei nodded, giving Kuroo a thumbs up before turning and following his brother home, holding the scarf tightly in hand the entire time.


	2. What the Stars Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Stargazing
> 
> As Kei and Kuroo reflect on old memories under the stars just as their about to make another one.

“Do you remember the day we first met?” Tsukishima's asked suddenly, as he laid beside Kuroo, staring up at the night sky.

“Of course,” Kuroo started. “How could I forget. It was Nekoma's first practice game against Karasuno, right?”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo laughed as the memory came to mind, “I remember you walked out onto the court with the really scary glare on your face.”

“Scary?” Tsukishima repeated, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Yeah super scary. I remember turning around and pointing you out to Kenma. I told him he should be careful because you'd probably squish him like a bug.”

Tsukishima lips parted in shocked, as he flung his hand over and hit Kuroo on the chest.

“Ow,” He laughed, taking that as a chance to link his hand Tsukishima's.  “But you know what?”

“What?”

“Despite how angry you look, my mind couldn't get over how beautiful you looked too.”

Pulling his hand away, Tsukishima bursted into a small fit of laughter. “Whatever.”

“I'm serious!” Kuroo assured him. “This might sound crazy, but I’m telling you from the moment I laid eyes on you you had me completely mesmerized.”

Tsukishima looked up at the stars, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“Kei.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the day I confessed to you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tsukishima started. “It was here right.”

“Yup.”

Tsukishima sat up and took a look around the hill on which him and Kuroo laid. It was dark, but the moon gave off just enough light.  He marveled at the dark green grass, and interspersed flowers. A large oak tree a few feet behind the at the top and a small lake not far past the bottom.

“I think it was around this time of night too.”

“Do you remember what I said?”

Tsukishima looked back up at stars, allowing the memories of that day to fill his mind. “You said you loved me, and that no matter what I said or did you would never stop loving me.”

Tsukishima smiled at the stars, now realizing just how much the night sky had witnessed.

Kuroo sat up and took Tsukishima's hand in his one more, “Close, I said that love you and that there was no power on earth that could keep me away from you. That from the first moment I first saw you, I felt the connection between us and even though I tried so hard to admire you from a distance just like the stars you and I admire in the sky. I just couldn’t. Then I apologized for dropping that on you so suddenly but I knew I didn't want you to go another day without knowing how I feel about you.”

Tsukishima didn't even notice the smile which had made its way onto his face as he spoke with a soft laugh, “Wow you have pretty good memory.” Tsukishima glanced at the ground, before looking up at the sky once again. “I can't believe it's already been five years since then.”

“Five amazing years,” Kuroo spoke.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed. “Five amazing years.”

Feeling Kuroo's hand suddenly pulled away, Tsukishima quickly turned to face him, a gasp escaping his lips at the sight in which he saw.

“K-kuroo..” Tsukishima said shakily.

Kuroo had position himself on one knee, his eyes threatening to betray him as tears welled up inside. “Kei. There is something I want you to know.”

Tsukishima nodded unable to find the words the speak.

“These past five years have truly been a the best years of my life, so much so that I never want to be apart from you. I want you with me, every minute of everyday. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed beside you every night. I want us wear a rings on ours fingers so that everyone knows we're taken. I want to make you promises, and then spend every day of my life working to keep those promises. I wanna have nights like this, where we stare at the sky and pondered the past and then future. And even though the future can be scary, as long as I have you I think we'll make it.”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo in adoration, his boyfriend's sweet words keeping him warm even in against the cold nightly breeze. “What are you trying to say?”

Kuroo smiled as he reached into his pocket, pulling from it a shining silver ring. “I'm saying I want to marry you Kei.”

Tsukishima's mouth moved but no words were coming out, tears built up in his eyes and he brought his spare hand up to his face.

“I didn't expect you to cry too.” Kuroo spoke, maintain the smile on his face despite the tears which rolled down his cheeks. “Look it your making me a wet mess, how uncool is that.”

Tsukishima laughed at Kuroo's remarked, his laughter filling the night air.

“So,” Kuroo started. “What do you say? I'm kind of getting nervous here.”

Playfully rolling his eyes in the air, Tsukishima took Kuroo's hand into both of his. “Yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you.”


	3. Golden Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Concert
> 
> \-- Kuroo wasn't sure at what point in the night he had found his gaze, but now that their eyes were locked it felt as if it would be impossible to lose sight of him, even amongst the crowd.

Kuroo wasn't sure at what point in the night he had found his gaze, but now that their eyes were locked it felt as if it would be impossible to lose sight of him, even amongst the crowd. He was tall, golden blonde, and wore a cheeky expression on his face.

“Oi Testsu, get your head in the game man!” Bokuto commented, as he grabbed onto Kuroo's shoulders, shaking them roughly. “Tonight's the big night, we can't afford to have our lead guitarist spacing out.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo spoke not sparing his friend even a small glance.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked suddenly, pulling on Kuroo’s sleeve, looking at his friend with a confused expression on his face.

“I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kuroo answered, tearing his gaze away from the crowd to look at his small friend.

“I mean it is out first show, wouldn't it be normal for us to be nervous?”

“I'm not nervous!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I'm fine. We're gonna be awesome.”

Kenma looked at his dark haired from with eyebrows raised, “I mean if you say so.”

“I’m not saying so, I know so.”

 **“Okay well the boys prepare, we have a special treat for you. An up and coming band..”** As the announcers voices faded into background, Kuroo took a deep breath. This, this was it. Everything he had worked for, all the late night practices, the hundreds of songs he wrote, they all were building up to this moment.

“Alright let’s do this!” Bokuto yelled as he ran out onto the stage; Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi following behind.

Once they were in position the sudden weight of what they were doing hit Kuroo like a brick. Maybe it was the stage, maybe it was the crowd, maybe it was, _him_. 

“One, two, one two three,” Akaashi whispered, signalling to start.

Kenma came in slow at that moment on his bass guitar, the soft, low-pitched sound filling the room as his finger traced back and forth along the frets. A steady beat grew and soon the tempo became more rapid with passing seconds, Kuroo could hear Bokuto's subtle snare working its way in and after few seconds it was finally his turn. Starting off slow to ease his way in, it didn’t take long for Kuroo to match the pace everyone else had gotten too.  As their sound began to fill the room, Akaasi started singing and in front of him were hundreds of heads which seemingly began to bob all at once. He along with Kuroo and Kenma matched their movements for a moment, relishing in the connection that was being made. Kuroo smiled to himself, his eyes searching the crowd as he played but he couldn't quite find what it was he was looking for. _Where did he go?_

While Kuroo became lost in the music, the golden haired boy had become lost in the crowd and for the rest of the time he was on stage Kuroo could not find him again. Though regardless Kuroo hoped the boy could see him, because damn he felt so cool in that moment.

As the performance came to an end, Kuroo and his band mates made their way off stage. A small skip in their step due to the cheering voices they left behind.

“Gentlemen,” Bokuto started as he pulled everyone into a group hug. “Mark my words, this, this is gonna be the start to something great.”

As the rest of his band conversed over the show, Kuroo couldn't fight his urge to peer out at the crowd every now and then, hoping to catch a glimpse of _him._

“Hey,” Kenma spoke after awhile. “Come get a drink with me.”

Heading out into the crowd, the two made their way to the bar at back of the concert room.

After ordering, both of them just sat in a comfortable silence, sipping on their drinks as they listened to the main act that was performing behind them. Kuroo would occasionally glance around, praying to see the golden haired boy at least one more time. Though to his surprise it didn't take for his prayers to be answered, as he spotted the boy at the far corner of the room. Surrounded by a large group of people, his friends maybe.

Kuroo stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, hoping he would glance back. But their gazes never met.

“Kuroo-kun,” Kenma started out of nowhere. “Are you a stalker?”

The sudden mention of the word stalker caused a deep ridge to form between Kuroo's eyebrows as he looked at his friend in bafflement. “Um, no.”

“You've been staring at that guy over their for a long time. It's getting a bit creepy.”

Kuroo's lips parted in shock at his friend's bluntness, “I'm not staring, I was just preparing to go over and talk to him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then go talk to him.”

“I-”

Kuroo stopped short as he glanced over at the blond haired boy then back at Kenma.

“Go talk to him.” Kenma repeated, lifting up his class as if to say good luck.

Feeling slightly corned, Kuroo stood up and started to make his way to that corner of the room. His heart speeding up with each step.

Halfway there, his heart stopped in a single instance as the blond boy had finally looked over at him, looking their gazes once more.  As he looked a little closer he could see that the boy wore a smirk, he leg tapped along to the beat of the music, his body turned away but his eyes on Kuroo. Suddenly it felt as if the room was hotter, the air heavier. So much so that Kuroo didn't even realize he had stopped walking completely.

Not giving Kuroo any longer to react, the boy pushed off the wall and started to make his way over.  _Holy shit he's coming._

“Hey.” The boy started.

“H-hey.” Kuroo said, trying not to let his nervousness show.

A short silence fell between them. _Say something idiot!_ Kuroo's mind raced to find a something to talk about.

“So,” the boy started. “What's your name?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo is fine thought. Or Testurou, Tetsu..whatever your more comfortable with..” _Way to be chill about it._

“Well..Kuroo, your performance was pretty cool.”

Kuroo's ears perked up at the compliment, “Really? You think so!”

“Yeah, I really liked it. You're really talented.”

Setting his hand on the back of his neck, Kuroo looked down at the floor to hide the red hue he could now feel making it's way on his cheeks. “Thanks. So uh..what's your name?”

“Tsukishima Kei. Most of my friends just call me Tsuki but since you gave me the option to call you by your first name you can call me Kei if you want.”

“Kei.” Kuroo repeated. “It suits you.”

“Thanks..”

 _Fuck it._  Kuroo smiled as he looked up, “Do you by chance want to have a drink with me.”

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/feedback is much appreciated! Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr for updates and other announcements -- @fictionalmino. Requests are always open as well. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
